


Summer Lovin'

by P3ski



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3ski/pseuds/P3ski
Summary: Summary: [Human AU] Ludwig is on vacation with his family in Italy, when he meets the charming grandson of the resort owner. Pure, unapologetic fluff! May include some more 'adult' content later, but I will be sure to provide appropriate warnings. Currently rated T for language and some sexual undertones. GerIta, with possible sprinklings of other pairings. (Cross-Posted to Fanfiction.net) ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: [Human AU] Ludwig is on vacation with his family in Italy, when he meets the charming grandson of the resort owner. Pure, unapologetic fluff! May include some more 'adult' content later, but I will be sure to provide appropriate warnings. Currently rated T for language and some sexual undertones. GerIta, with possible sprinklings of other pairings.
> 
> When I say this story is pure fluff, I'm not exaggerating. As someone who's generally leaned more towards angst in their past writings, I just fancied writing something soppy for a change! As such, you can probably expect to see a few classic romantic cliches here and there, which I am not apologising for. I want to keep this story as upbeat as possible!

“Ow, that was my foot you idiot!” 

“It's not my fault you're so slow – Come on Lud, we're on vacation” 

Gilbert Beilschmidt pushed past his younger brother as he headed towards the gate of the apartment complex, suitcase in hand. In the spring of last year, their parents had made the decision to take their two boys on one last family holiday. Gilbert had recently returned from studying in the UK and was making plans to move out. Ludwig, who would be turning nineteen in October, was preparing to undertake a bachelor's degree at the same university. He had done exceptionally well in his Abitur exams and was quickly accepted onto the schools Business Management course. This stood in sharp contrast with his brother, who had to undertake several additional examinations to even be considered for his own chosen course.

In a sense, the holiday was his parent's way of recognising their son's recent achievements. Ludwig for his academic prowess – and Gilbert for actually passing his degree.

They were booked for a months stay in a quiet little Italian town, just outside of Venice. The place had looked welcoming enough to tourists, but not quite as overrun as some of the busier hotels. As Ludwig stepped away from the taxi, the warm summer sun assaulted his pale blue eyes, to which he shaded them with his free hand. He followed after Gilbert, dragging his own suitcase behind him. His parents conversed amongst themselves as they paid the taxi driver. His father then began fumbling in his pocket for their booking information.

"Ahhh here it is," he said finally, pulling out a sheet of paper and unfolding it carefully "we need to head to the poolside to check ourselves in. The bar doubles as the reception area, so we can collect our keys from there"

Almost as soon as they had walked through the gate, a slightly older Italian man looked over to the family and flashed them a welcoming smile. Ludwig was hardly surprised that they had been spotted so quickly. Their pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the bronzed bodies of the other resort guests.

"Guten morgen!" the man exclaimed, striding towards them with open arms "Mein name ist Julius – Welcome to my little resort!"

Mr Beilschmdit regarded him politely "Guten morgen" he said, outstretching his hand. The other man ignored this, embracing Mr Beilschmidt warmly and planting a gentle kiss on both of his cheeks.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, my friend" he sang happily, as Mr Beilschmidt smoothed out his shirt, feeling flustered. Julius, blissfully unaware of the embarrassment he had just caused, turned his attention to the rest of the group "This must be your family! Welcome, family!"

Mrs Beilschmidt, slightly more receptive to the traditional Italian greeting, placed her hands on Julius' shoulders and air-kissed both his cheeks "Thank you" she said, smiling "This is my eldest son Gilbert and my youngest, Ludwig"

 

“Such handsome young men” Julius replied “Just like my grandsons – you must be very proud miss...?”

“Sabrine” Mrs Beilschmidt clarified, nodding to Julius “and I am, thank you” 

Julius led them over to the poolside bar where he reached into a cabinet and pulled out some papers for their father to sign. Ludwig stood awkwardly as the heat began to affect him, wiping the excess sweat pooling on his brow. Gilbert was already scoping out the local 'scenery'. He had spotted a group of girls wearing bikinis and chatting excitedly by the poolside. He let out a low whistle.

"Sì grazie" he mumbled, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips. One of the girls happened to glance in his direction and Gilbert shamelessly shot her a wink, to which the girl rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her friends. Mrs Beilschmidt clopped her son over the head and scolded him for being so rude.

Julius, who had been following Gilbert's gaze, was now laughing deeply "It is okay Sabrine, no problema! When I was young, I had a girl for every day of the week!" 

Gilbert's smile grew wider and Mrs Beilschmidt stared at Julius in shock. She mumbled another scornful word under her breath, as her husband finished completing the paperwork and was handed the keys to their apartment. 

"You will be staying in Apartment 4. It is on the ground floor, very nice" Julius assured. He paused for a second, before looking at Gilbert with a mischievous glint in his eyes "It has a very good view of the pool" 

"Yes thank you" Mr Beilschmidt said abruptly, taking the keys from Julius "We need to unpack, have a good day sir"

"No 'sir'! Julius, please" Julius laughed, running a hand through his wavy brown hair "Yes my friend, have a good day!"

The family entered their apartment and Gilbert dashed to the room furthest to the back. Ludwig followed after him, feeling grateful to be out of the sun (if only for a moment). He was desperate to change into some more weather-appropriate clothing, having boarded the plane in Germany wearing his usual hoodie and jeans. When the two brothers were in their room, Ludwig shut the door and Gilbert surveyed the space. 

“Scheisse - single beds” he whined dramatically “What am I supposed to do if I bring any babes back?” 

Ludwig looked to him questioningly "We are on holiday with our parents, Gil. Are you seriously planning on getting lucky?" 

Gilbert huffed, before flinging his suitcase onto the bed closest the window “I'm having this one” he said simply, before collapsing down next to his luggage.

Ludwig honestly couldn't care less, manoeuvring his own suitcase onto the available bed. He began taking out his clothes, which were already arranged in neatly folded piles. Gilbert tore through his own suitcase in search for his swimming trunks. He began to strip, without a word of warning to his brother, flinging clothes messily onto the ground. 

“Jesus Christ, Gil!” Ludwig snapped, shielding his eyes “I really don't want to see your ass today” 

Gilbert repeated Ludwig's words in a squeaky pantomime tone, pulling his trunks over his naked lower body “See ya later bro, I'm off to have fun”

He left the room in a flash, leaving an opened suitcase with contents spilling from every direction. 

“Asshole” Ludwig mumbled, as he begun to place his folded t-shirts into their shared wardrobe. It was not long until everything had been unloaded and he began to strip himself of his own sweat-drenched clothes. He opted for a more appropriate vest and swim shorts, slipping on a pair of sandals and making for the front door of the apartment.

When he stepped outside he spotted his mum lounging on a deck chair, face covered by a straw hat and open book laid on her stomach. His father was absent – presumably because he had gone to fetch groceries. The loud sounds of splashing water and cackles from across the way informed him that Gilbert was already in the pool.

He fanned his face with his palm, still feeling a little flushed. He checked to see if his mother wanted anything from the bar, before going to order himself a bottle of water. 

As he approached the bar, it became apparent that Julius was nowhere to be seen. Instead stood a young man, likely around the same age as him, with a hand pressed to his chin and his green eyes staring absently. He looked annoyed, the unpleasant expression contorting his otherwise soft facial features.

"Uh, ciao" Ludwig began, trying to get his attention "I would like..." he continued in German, to which the boy's eyes shot to him with a spiteful glint.

He mumbled something in Italian, before reaching under the counter and slamming a laminated sheet onto the surface in front of him. On it was a menu of food and drinks with clear illustrations.

"Oh, sorry" Ludwig apologised, surveying the sheet before quietly pointing to a drawing of a water bottle.

"Quanto?" the boy snapped, voice dripping with distaste. Everything about his demeanour just seemed to scream that he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Umm, excuse me?"

The boy grunted "Quanto?" he repeated, louder this time, jamming his own finger onto the sheet of paper.

Ludwig's brow twitched, as he guessed what the boy might be trying to say. He held up a single finger, to which the boy nodded and let out an exasperated sigh. He rolled his eyes so far back that Ludwig thought they might recede into his skull. He shouted something, turning his head to the back of the bar and a bodiless voice chirped in "Sì!" in response.

Ludwig began to look in his bag for his wallet. After pushing his way through a number of tourist leaflets, he was met with the sensation of warm leather against his fingertips. He pulled out the wallet to see what he had in the way of small change. He counted out coins with his available hand, as a small voice spoke to him from across the counter:

"Ciao", the voice said.

Ludwig looked up, expecting to be met with the same annoyed looking boy. When he did, however, he was met with two orbs of rich amber brown. The eyes belonged to another young man, who was currently holding a bottle of water with a bright smile across his face.

“Ciao" he repeated, his smile never once faltering. He held out the water for Ludwig to take. 

Ludwig was unable to say anything. He just stood there, staring dumbly at the boy in front of him. His lips and throat felt very dry. He could seldom hear anything, other than the beating of his heart pounding in his ears.

The boy giggled, albeit a little awkwardly, as he placed the drink down on the counter and gestured to it.  
"Un euro e venti cent per favore"

"Ah, sì" Ludwig coughed, snapping back into reality. He handed the stranger his handful of change. The stranger eyed the change for a moment, before politely handing Ludwig back a 20 cent coin.

"Un po' troppo" he said kindly, as Ludwig looked at the coin.

His brow furrowed in embarrassment "Scusa, non parlo italiano" he mumbled, with it being about the only Italian phrase he comfortably knew how to say.

"Ahhh, Deutsch" the boy replied, smiling sadly "Ich spreche kein deutsch" he apologised. His hand seemed to linger for a little bit as he passed Ludwig his water. Ludwig thanked him quietly, before turning away towards the pool. There was a moment of silence until the boy spoke again.

"English?", he said.

Ludwig turned his head in confusion "I'm...sorry?"

"English?" the boy repeated, looking hopeful "Do you speak English?"

"Umm...yes...a bit. I am learning" Ludwig replied. The Italian positively beamed at this response.

"Me too! A bit" he sang, to which Ludwig was unsure what to say.

Honestly, the boy's demeanour was starting to confuse him a bit. In contrast to the other worker, who seemed to be stuck in a permanent state of anger and disdain, this boy seemed to lean towards the other extreme. There was no doubt in Ludwig's mind that the excited glimmer in his eyes was anything other than genuine, despite having only just met him. Ludwig was left feeling stunned that anyone, anywhere, could be so relentlessly and unapologetically positive. His energy was mesmerising and - as much as hated to admit it - his broad smile was completely infectious.

Ludwig felt the corners of his lips turn up without his consent. It was not quite the same cheery grin the charming brunette was giving him, but it was something.

"Very good," he said simply, nodding his head before continuing "my name is Ludwig"

"My name is Feliciano" the boy said, giving him a small wave "It is nice to meet you, Ludwig"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few translations:
> 
> Guten morgen (German) - Good morning
> 
> Gratzie (Italian) - Thank you
> 
> Quanto (Italian) - How much?
> 
> Un euro e venti cent per favore (Italian) - One euro and 20 cent, please
> 
> Un po' troppo (Italian) - A little too much
> 
> Scusa, non parlo italiano (Italian) - Sorry, I do not speak Italian
> 
> Ich spreche kein deutsch (German) - I do not speak German
> 
> Side note: From what I can gather, Abitur exams are the end of Secondary/Highschool qualifications that are taken in Germany. I could be wrong though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a longer chapter than the one I posted yesterday (which turned out a lot shorter than I intended). Consider it as having been a 'taster' for things to come! 
> 
> Again, this chapter is ridiculously sappy and I'm not even sorry. Ludwig is crushing hard and is an absolute wreck. I also threw some Gilbert in there to balance things out.

Ludwig woke up early the next day to get a start on his reading. The university had sent him some of the course materials ahead of time, encouraging him to give them a look during the holidays. Few of the books had translations, so Ludwig was somewhat limited on how much he could actually cover. His English was much better than it had been at the start of the year, but he was far from fluent. His eyes reached a particularly incomprehensible passage, which seemed to be nothing more than a random jumble of English. He sighed and reached for his bag, pulling out his English phrase book. He scanned the index for the words but had little luck. It was hardly surprising, as he doubted the language used in the text was common in daily discussions. 

He shut the phrasebook and instead pulled out his German to English dictionary. He eventually found the words he was looking for – 'segmentation' and 'differentiation' – but the newly found clarification did little to help him understand the confusing mess of words in front of him.

Ludwig concluded that, for the time being, he should probably redirect his focus back to basic English. While he was unlikely to enter his course as the most eloquent of his peers, by revisiting the basics he'd at least be able to ask them what the Hell was going on.  
Ludwig began thumbing through pages until he settled on a page titled: 'Introductions'.

“I am” he skimmed through a list of example ages, before continuing “Eighteen. How old are you?” 

He began an imaginary dialogue with a native English speaker, who he envisioned sitting on the other end of the table. He 'chatted' with them for a few minutes, stating some simple facts about himself. 

“I live with my parents” 

“I am a student”

“I am from Germany” 

“I was born in Berlin”

His imaginary companion responded to his statements with similarly mundane responses. Ludwig, still tired and somewhat jet-lagged, barely noticed as his mind entered a different tangent of thinking. While the stranger had started as a native English speaker, their phrasing became more choppy. Their pronunciation faltered, with noticeable trills becoming apparent in their speaking. Ludwig stopped paying attention to the words they were speaking and started to create a clearer image of their appearance. They didn't look English at all – quite the opposite. The stranger had brown hair with a rich auburn shine. Their skin was smooth and tanned. They were looking up at Ludwig, staring intently, with a pair of large brown eyes.

“Mornin' loser!” an obnoxious screech came from behind his shoulder. Ludwig's fantasy was shattered as he sat upright and slammed his phrasebook shut. He swung around in his chair and used the now closed book to pelt his brother in the chest. 

“What the fuck Gil?” he spat, to which Gilbert laughed and tugged at the book, pulling it from his brother's grasp. 

“Are you seriously studying at six in the morning? Lud, it's a vacation – that stick out of your ass for a second and relax for once!” 

Ludwig felt his face heat up, knowing full-well that the last few minutes had been focused on anything other than 'studying'. He let out a low grunt and lunged towards his brother, who expertly dodged the oncoming attack and darted to the other end of the room. His bright eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam, before he he slowly extended his arm into the air. 

“Catch!” he screeched, before launching the textbook across the room like a Frisbee. It flew over Ludwig's head and landed with a thump against the wall. The pages remained in place, although the impact had left a significant dent in the spine. The top of the book jarred up at an odd angle as it lay spread across the floor. The trudging of feet in the room next door informed them that the voice had woken up their father:

“Gilbert Heinrich Beilschmidt, what are you doing out there?” their father asked, walking into the corridor wearing a loose bathrobe. 

“Hey! Why are you assuming it was me?” Gilbert spat, to which Ludwig smirked. 

He walked to the other end of the room to retrieve his book, smoothing out the pages the best he could as his father continued to berate Gilbert. It wasn't long until his mother also emerged, similarly agitated, before calming down and suggesting that they all might as well get up. 

Once the family was ready to for the day, having gotten dressed and alleviated their jet-lag with some freshly brewed coffee, they headed out of the apartment to grab breakfast at the resort bar. Julius was standing there when they arrived, his face was pressed down on the counter amongst a series of papers. His head seemed to rise and fall slightly, accompanied by the sound of gentle snores. They stood there, awkwardly, until Mr Beilschmidt decided to speak: 

“Umm...Julius...?” he said, to no response. Gilbert had began to chuckle under his breath and his father – feeling a little impatient – decided to give Julius a firm tap on the shoulder, repeating his name.

“Ahhh- !”, the man woke with a start. His head shot up to reveal a mop of tousled brown hair, half-concealing his sleep-filled eyes. 

“I'm sorry Mr Beilschmidt” he apologised, sweeping the papers that had been sitting in front of them over to the side. Although Ludwig couldn't read them, he spotted a few emptied envelopes on the far-end of the counter where the papers now sat. Each envelope had been embossed, using an ink stamp, with large red text. 

“It's fine” Mr Beilschmidt replied, feeling a little guilty for having woken him up “We would like to order breakfast, if that's okay?” 

Julius nodded “That is fine!”, before he took down their orders happily. After taking the orders, he began chatting idly with Mr Beilschmidt, who engaged politely with the small-talk. Ludwig and the rest of the family went to find a table. Once they were sat, Gilbert pulled out his phone and begun browsing through it, taking advantage of the bar's WiFi. At one point he stifled a snort and titled his phone to show his brother. Ludwig gave the screen a brief glance, before raising his eyebrow in confusion. He had no idea what he was looking at. He assumed it was a meme.

Their father did eventually join them. He sat down next to his wife and placed a hand over hers. Julius called out to inform them that their order wouldn't take long, before disappearing from view. In order to pass the time, Ludwig reached into his bag to retrieve his (now slightly damaged) phrasebook. He opened it up to the page he had left on and continued to read. He was deep in thought, so much so that he barely registered the arrival of another employee. That is, until they started to speak. 

Ludwig looked up from his book to focus on the figure . For a moment, he thought he might be imagining his mysterious 'English' companion again. The figure was clear as day though – and speaking in very quick, jumbled Italian. It didn't take long for Ludwig to realise that the employee was Feliciano. His white shirt was half-tucked in and his auburn hair was sticking up at several bizarre angles. Ludwig wasn't sure why, but he started to smile as he watched Feliciano attempt to tuck in his t-shirt, only to fail and give up. He began to rub his eyes with the back of his knuckles, before looking up and blinking with new-found focus. 

It was only when Ludwig felt a tap of his shoulder did he tear his gaze away from Feliciano. Gilbert was looking at him, phone in his available hand and one eyebrow raised. 

“Uhhh, what are you staring at?” he questioned, before his eyes scanned the empty poolside “There aren't even any chicks around” Ludwig, feeling deflated, muttered a vague excuse. 

“Nothing, just feeling tired” 

He waited for Gilbert to lose interest, which happened fairly quickly. As he went back to playing on his phone, Ludwig's eyes automatically drifted back to where Feliciano had stood. To his disappointment, the spot was now empty. The family ate their breakfast in silence, which was only interrupted when Julius came over to sit with them at their table. They chatted with the whole group, asking general questions about life back in Germany, before turning his attention to Ludwig. His eyes had drifted to the book that sat in front of him. 

“Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to the book. Ludwig shook his head and Julius reached forward to pick it up, before retrieving a small pair of glasses from his t-shirt pocket. Perching the glasses at the end of his nose, he began to read the front cover, before humming in recognition. 

“Are you learning English?” he asked, to which Ludwig nodded in response.

“Yes – I am studying in the UK this year” 

“Oh wonderful!” Julius replied “What is it that you are studying?” 

Ludwig, suddenly keenly aware of how dull his chosen subject was going to sound to the lively old man, scowled  
“Business Management”

“Oh! Molto buona!” Julius exclaimed, much to Ludwig's surprise. He clapped his hands together in delight, before swinging his arm around Ludwig's shoulder and pulling him into a tight embrace.  
“What Business do you hope to get into? Perhaps you would like to start your own resort in Germany?” 

Ludwig smiled politely. He considered telling Julius that managing a holiday resort wasn't exactly his plan for the future, but the sheer level of warmth and joy radiating from the man stopped him in his tracks.  
“I'm not sure yet...so maybe” Ludwig replied, as Julius gave his shoulder another squeeze.

“You'll love it, my friend: It is the best job in the world!” he declared, before trailing off. Ludwig was uncertain if he had imagined it, but for a moment he noticed a glint of emotion flash in the older man eyes. Serious...almost sad.  
“...it is not always easy though” 

The glimpse of apparent vulnerability didn't last long. Julius quickly plastered on his usual smile and jumped up from his seat. “I will have to introduce you to my little Feli. He will be so excited to have someone to practice his English with!”

Ludwig's throat seemed to tighten at Julius' words.  
“Your....'little Feli'?”

“Ah yes” Julius replied, laughing dreamily “I suppose he is not little any more. He is a young man, about your age – Oh there he is, coming out now!” 

Ludwig turned his head as the door of the bar swing open. Out stepped Feliciano, his wild hair looking more tamed and his shirt fully tucked in. Julius called out his name and he looked over, smiling“ Sì nonno?” 

Feli paused when he noticed Ludwig sitting at the table. He continued to smile, but it seemed sweeter. He strode up to the table and Julius pulled up another second chair, encouraging Feliciano to sit down. 

“Have you met Ludwig, Feli? He's learning English – just like you!” 

“Ehhh yes, we met” Feliciano confirmed, his long eyelashes flitting as he glanced over to Ludwig. Ludwig was, once again, rendered completely mute. His heart fluttered as he heard Feliciano say that he remembered him, although he knew it was to be expected. It had only been a day after all.

Julius suddenly leant over and mumbled something into Feliciano's hear. Feliciano nodded slightly as Julius spoke, before the older man stood up again “I must be going now, I'm afraid”

He stretched his arms over his head “It was a pleasure speaking with you Gunther” he said, albeit through a yawn, before turning his attention to the rest of the Beilschmidt's “ and to you as well, family” 

Ludwig couldn't help but notice that he was staring directly at him as he said this. He wasn't able to give it much thought, as the man quickly turned his attention back to Feliciano. “I will leave you with Feli. He will handle your bill when you are ready” 

Julius waved goodbye to the group, before retreating to a small building adjacent to the bar. Feliciano waved to him, before turning to address Ludwig's parents:

“Good morning, Mr and Mrs Beilschmidt” he said in English, voice slow and brow furrowed as he concentrated on his pronunciation “I bring bill when you ready” 

“Thank you” Gunther said, nodding in confirmation “That would be great”

Feliciano turned back to the bar and began typing something on the cash register. Occasionally he would glance at the table, but his eyes always seemed to go straight to Ludwig: who was only made aware of this because he was staring back at him. He mentally chided himself, instead choosing to focus on the empty plate in front of him. 

“It is 14 euros”, Feliciano informed as he returned to the table. He slid the bill over to Gunther, who placed three crisp notes over it, as well as a handful of change. Feliciano looked puzzled for a moment, before realisation hit him. He waved his hand frantically at the coins, insisting his father take them back.

“No, too much. I cannot take!” 

“It's for you” his father insisted in a warm, but firm tone. Feliciano continued to wave his hand, appearing distressed. It was the first time Ludwig had seen him without a smile – he didn't like it. He noted how the worried expression contorted Feliciano's features, similar to the sour mood of his grumpy co-worker. 

“Take it” he also said, hoping the intervention would calm Feliciano down “It's no problem” 

Feliciano stopped waving his hand and his expression seemed to relax a bit. He looked at Ludwig, as his large smile slowly reappeared. He turned to his father, straightening his back and giving him a respectful nod. “Thank you, Sir” he said, lifting the tray from the table. 

He disappeared quickly after this and did not reappear for the rest of breakfast. The sour-faced boy came along shortly to take over 'front-of-house' duty. Whoever thought that was a good idea, Ludwig would never know. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. The family took a stroll into the nearby town and had a look at some of market stalls. Gilbert naturally gravitated to the kitschy tourist stalls, rather than anything of cultural value. He was particularly enamoured by a cheap looking t-shirt with several copyrighted characters, captioned with poorly translated English. Above the t-shirt was a row of hats with stolen brand logos. His eyes eventually focused on a plain white cap, with a red box logo which read: 'Suprome'.

“Oh. Mein. Gott.” he said, mouth hanging open “I need it in my life” 

Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh, watching in disbelief as Gilbert picked up the hat and walked it over to the cash register. Even the cashier looked a little confused as Gilbert handed him the hat. Presumably it was the first time one of them had actually sold. After a few more hours of browsing the stalls, the family started to make their way back to the resort, Gilbert wearing his prize proudly on his head. 

“Gilbert, please take that off” his mother mumbled, hiding her face as some of the locals began to point and chuckle. Gilbert held his hand up high, pretending to be offended. 

“Uh mum, this is a genuine Suprome” he answered smugly, before elbowing Ludwig in the shoulder and flashing him a quick smirk. 

Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit. He couldn't believe that Gilbert, a poor student, had paid € 7.99 for the sake of a joke. This was Gilbert though, so it was hardly a surprise. The two boys stopped outside the complex as Gilbert insisted on them taking a picture together. He lowered his sunglasses and flashed a handful of 5 euro notes to the camera, pretending to fan his face. Ludwig looked on, completely deadpan, as Gilbert took the photo. 

“Ugh, you're always so miserable Lud” he complained, scowling at the photo. When he looked up, his attention was suddenly drawn to a group of young ladies who were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Ludwig recognised them as the girls who had been lounging by the pool the day before. The girl walking the centre of the group, who was wearing a form-fitting green sundress, appeared to be the one that his brother had tried to harass. 

The hat, which he been so proudly displayed on Gilbert's head moments before, suddenly disappeared behind his back. As the girls walked past the brothers, Gilbert flashed the brunette a strange lopsided grin – which Ludwig could only assume was supposed to be charming. The girl pointedly ignored him and continued on her way. Gilbert scowled dejectedly, slapping his hat back on in protest. He skulked off towards the apartment, muttering something along the lines of “stuck up chicks”. 

Ludwig chose to spend some time by himself. It was the late afternoon and the sun was not beating as fiercely as it had earlier. Despite this, Ludwig opted to sit in a spot under the shade of an olive tree. He sat cross-legged on the grass and went back to his reading. He had made it to a section titled 'Conversations and Greetings – Intermediate' and he began his usual routine of muttering phrases under his breath, filling in the blanks with relevant information. He paid close attention to his pronunciation when speaking each of his words: 

“I am from Germany and I am eighteen years old. I was born in Berlin. I have one brother, his name is Gilbert” 

The English speaker began to converse with him in his mind, asking questions about hobbies and friends, before turning his attention towards food. Families began packing their bags and head inside for the day, as Ludwig continued to read. Ludwig began to lose awareness of how much time was passing, as he found himself struggling to pronounce one particular phrase: 

“'Vould you like somtheen to eat?”  
“Would you like somteen to eat?”  
“...Would you –” 

“- like some-thing to eat?” a voice finished for him. 

Ludwig jumped, shocked by the sudden interjection. He looked up to see Feliciano stood beside him. He was wearing the same white shirt he had seen him in earlier, but with the addition of a stained blue apron tied around his waist. There were flecks of sauces and white powder dotting both his trousers and shoes. 

“I'm sorry!” he apologised quickly, equally startled by Ludwig's reaction “I did not mean to scare”

“...It's...okay” Ludwig mumbled, as he started coming down from the sudden spike of adrenaline. He took a deep breath “I am fine, do not worry” 

The air between them was tense for a moment as neither boy said a thing. Feliciano was first to speak, putting an abrupt end to the silence with an eager chirp: “I have break from work. I was to ask if I could sit with you” he said, gesturing to the patch of grass next to Ludwig”

Ludwig took a moment to process what Feliciano had said to him. When he had, he nodded eagerly in response (Although perhaps a little too eagerly, he thought to himself) 

“Umm, yes. Of course” he replied, nervously patting the ground next to him “Sit down”

Feliciano did as instructed. He sat with his slender legs stretched out in front of him, head tilted back slightly. After spending the last few hours in the kitchen, he was very much enjoying the gentle evening breeze. “So...” he said, eyes closed “You have good first day in Italy?”

Ludwig was barely registering anything that Feliciano was saying to him. His eyes scanned guiltily up and down the Italian's body. Feliciano, confused by the lack of response, eventually opened his own eyes. Ludwig's own shot immediately to the grass in front of him. 

Felicano, mistaking his silence for confusion, laughed gently. He gave Ludwig's forearm a reassuring tap. “Is okay, we no have to talk” he said, reaching over to pick something up from the ground next to him. 

Ludwig had failed to notice when Feliciano had approached him, but he was been holding something in his left head. He lifted the item so that Ludwig could see, revealing a small book with an embossed Italian and English flag printed on the cover.

“Ah” Ludwig said, blinking “You practice”, to which Feliciano smiled warmly. 

“I practice more now you are here” he said back, albeit in a gentle whisper. He opening his book and quickly turned to a folded page. Ludwig listened closely as he began to read:

“Would you like to have lunch with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Nonno (Italian) - Grandpa 
> 
> Additional notes: The part about Gilbert's 'Suprome' hat is inspired by true life. That hat exists, I own that hat. I bought it when I was on holiday with my family because I saw it and thought it was hilarious. We took lots of ironic selfies with it. 
> 
> I'm more than willing to accept that no one else will find it's inclusion as funny as I do, but I had to put it in there. It just felt like something Gilbert would do


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig continues to be a mess when Feli shows up unexpectedly to ask him on a date (Chapter also focuses a little on the relationship between Ludwig and Gilbert)

Ludwig was awoken the next day by a gentle tapping on the veranda door. Gilbert, who slept like a log, failed to rouse at the noise. Ludwig lay still in his bed for a moment, testing to see if he had imagined the sound. When the tapping persisted, he slid out from under his thin bed covers of and trudged groggily towards the door.

He drew back one of the curtains, peering outside. He was immediately greeted with Feliciano staring back at him. Ludwig, now extremely aware that he was in nothing but a pair of loose boxers, felt embarrassment overwhelm him.

He held up a finger to Feliciano, mouthing the words: “One minute”, before retreating to his wardrobe and hastily retrieving a t-shirt. When on, he ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth out the matted strands. He had always disliked his hair, hence why he preferred to style it over wearing it naturally.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, Ludwig took a deep breath and turned back to the door. He drew back the curtain again. Feliciano, who was still standing there, flashed him a patient smile. Ludwig fiddled with the lock and catch on the veranda door, before stepping outside to join him.

“Ciao, Feliciano...” he said slowly, voice a little sluggish from having just woken up “Are you...okay?”

“Yes, I am very good” Feliciano replied innocently, completely unaware of how much his sudden appearance had surprised and confused him  
“I wanted to check if we are still going for lunch today?”

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, dumbfounded. He has not realised that yesterdays English practice had entailed an actual invitation.

“Oh!  I, uh...” he spluttered helplessly, as Feliciano continued to smile, oblivious “I- of course. I would like that...”

Feliciano's smile widened "Amazing!". Without warning, he pulled Ludwig into a quick embrace. Although the contact was fleeting at most, it felt to Ludwig as though Feliciano had etched himself onto him permanently. Even when he pulled away, Ludwig could still feel the heat and pressure of his body. 

“I finish work at 2 – I meet you then?” Feliciano asked, to which Ludwig could only nod in response.

He had no idea why Feliciano was able to have this effect on him. He wasn't the first attractive man that he had ever met, after all. 

He watched as Feliciano walked away, waving animatedly. He was completely entranced, so much so that he barely registered Gilbert approach from behind him. He only acknowledged his brother's presence when they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder on the veranda:

“...Did that guy just ask you out on a date?” Gilbert asked, sounding tired and puzzled. Ludwig, ignoring his brother completely, headed back inside.

The Beilschmidt's spend the rest of the morning taking in some of the local landmarks, starting at a nearby church. It was a small but beautiful building, adorned with stained glass windows and gilded marble pillars. Although not especially religious, Ludwig could at least appreciated the craftsmanship that had gone into the design of the building. 

After leaving the church, the family stood blinking in the sunlight for a moment as Sabrine retrieved the tourists' map from her bag.

“There are castle ruins nearby,” she said, pointing her finger out in front of her "Up that hill" 

The 'hill' she was referring to looked incredibly steep, with a rocky face looking out to the sea, suggesting to Ludwig it was more of a cliff.

Gilbert, who had similar suspicions, eyed his mother questioningly “Why would we walk all the way up there to look at a bunch of rocks?”

Gunther scowled at his son “You should have a greater appreciation for history”, he said “Considering the fact you spent three years studying it”

“Whatever – that was interesting History!” Gilbert argued back “We didn't spend our time dicking around looking at rocks”

Ludwig was desperate to point out that a decidedly large portion of Gilbert's studies was probably spent 'dicking around', considering his bare-pass. No doubt his father wanted the same, but a cold glare that Sabrine had now directed at her husband and youngest son forced them to hold their tongues.

“Gilbert, you don't have to,” she said, gaze softening as she looked to her eldest “It's your holiday as well. Why don't you and Ludwig head back into town?”

Gilbert smiled at his mother, nodding eagerly. He grabbed Ludwig by the forearm, suggesting the two go and get ice-cream. His father appeared to grumble something under his breath, to which Sabrine slapped his arm lightly, warning him not to say a word.

While Ludwig would have honestly preferred to stay with his parents, he did not bother arguing back with Gilbert. It baffled him how his 'older' brother could have such a child-like mindset. He could be so obnoxious and stubborn that it was almost intolerable sometimes. The two walked in silence for a moment, until it was inevitably broken by Gilbert.

“So...What's the deal with that Francesco guy?” he asked bluntly. 

Ludwig, who was more than used to his brother's complete lack of tact, was somehow caught completely off-guard. He felt extremely uncomfortable. As if he was trying to suppress a big, shameful secret.

“...You mean Feliciano” he responded, trying his best to keep his voice level.

Gilbert hummed in response. He was looking at his brother strangely, noticing the cracks in his stony resolve  
“Yeah, him” he confirmed “You guys seem to have really hit it off”

Ludwig was very divided on how to respond to this. While he knew he had nothing to hide, a desire to keep his more 'personal' thoughts away from his brother overwhelmed his honesty.

“I guess so” Ludwig muttered vaguely “He's learning English. We've been practising together”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow “ and that's it?”   
Ludwig nodded silently, signalling his desire to end the conversation.

Gilbert gave his brother a brief chance to elaborate. Feeling desperate for a response, he decided to instigate a more emotional line of discussion:

“I don't know, he seems weird,” he said rudely, which clearly struck a nerve. Ludwig's lip began to twitch and his brow furrowed.  
“...I don't think so” he eventually said, although barely above a whisper. 

Pretty weak... Gilbert mused, given the obvious emotional response his allegation had instilled. He knew his brother was hiding something and he was determined to get it out him. He continued in his interrogation the only way he knew how to - by teasing.

“Oh come on, Lud. The guy is nuts!”, he cackled loudly “One minute he's all sunshine and rainbows, the next he's having an aneurysm because someone tried to give him a tip!”

Gilbert meant none of this. He just wanted to see what sort of reaction Ludwig would have to his cruel words. 

The answer was 'not a good one' apparently, as Ludwig had nothing to say to him. Gilbert realised that he may have pushed the topic too far, as the air grew incredibly tense between the two of them.

“Hey...come on,” he said slowly, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. His brother refused to look at him “It's not like you even know the guy”

Ludwig continued to stare ahead, unmoved by the half-hearted apology. His mouth was clamped shut, teeth gritted painfully. This expression seemed to endure the whole way into the town, only softening as they passed some of the locals. Gilbert knew that his brother would not want to scare them, as his stony expression greatly resembled that of their father when he got upset. It was terrifying, to say the least. So much so that even Gilbert felt slightly unnerved by it.

The two eventually stopped at a small ice cream parlour. The place was virtually empty, save for a few scattered families sitting around small plastic tables. A cheery worker approached them, smiling broadly and holding a stack of menus.

“Ciao, friends! English?” he asked them, flicking through his stack and offering the brothers two English menus.

Ludwig shook his head “Nein, Deutsch” he clarified, but forcing a polite smile as he did “English is fine, thank you”

The two were guided to a table by their server. After sitting down, they began to browse through the menu, with zero words being exchanged.  
While Ludwig would not outright say it, Gilbert could tell that he was struggling with the English. He wanted to offer his help, but he knew that his brother would likely decline given his current mood. Gilbert pondered for a moment on what to do. Cautiously, he reached forward and tapped Ludwig on the shoulder.

“Hey, bro?” he said, but received no response. He tapped his shoulder again, lightly, but Ludwig refused to look up. 

Gilbert took a deep breath, swallowing his pride, before pulling away. He waited a few moments, before speaking again. This time, with a level of care and tenderness that was incredibly unusual for him.

“Ludwig...I-I actually think it's really awesome that you're making friends" he started "You're always so quiet and reserved. You never really talk to anyone. Except for me. It makes me worry sometimes”

Ludwig didn't reply, but a slight twitch in his lips informed Gilbert that he had heard him.

“I mean it bro...” he continued, despite Ludwig's silence “If there's ever anything you want to talk about, I'm always there for you”

Ludwig closed his eyes at this, inhaling deeply. He held his breath for a moment. When he did eventually exhale, he opened his eyes again, this time to look at his brother   
“Thank you, Gil,” he said, with a faint smile on his lips. 

Now back on speaking terms with his brother, Gilbert moved his chair so that they were sitting side-by-side. He guided Ludwig through the menu, giving him some help with translations. The two of them selected their ice-creams and Gilbert offered to go to the counter and make their orders.  
While he was gone, Ludwig began to stare out at the sea. The parlour sat beside a long strip of beach, where tourists were currently lounging and playing in the sunshine. His ears were filled with the high-pitched squealing of excited children, as well as the gentle rush of water. He found himself lost in the moment, as he begun to feel truly relaxed for the first time all week.

It did not take Gilbert long to return with their ice-creams. He handed Ludwig a waffle cone, with a generously large scoop of butterscotch ice cream on top of it. He sat down and begun eating his own mint-chocolate scoop. Ludwig continued to stare at the sea for a moment, feeling contented until he caught a glimpse of the time on Gilbert's phone.

“Sheisse” he hissed under his breath, standing abruptly “I have to go” he announced, shoving his unfinished ice-cream into Gilbert's face.

Despite his confusion, Gilbert took the ice cream and watched as his brother slammed a banknote onto the table “I'll pay,” he said and before Gilbert could even respond, he was barrelling out of the parlour, quickly disappearing from view. Gilbert, having snagged two free ice-creams, was hardly about to complain.

Ludwig ran the whole way back to the resort. He was scarlet and sweat-drenched by the time he actually reached the gate, forcing himself to stop for a moment in order to catch his breath. When his breathing began to return to normal, he steeled himself, before slowly opening the large metal gate and walking inside. He couldn't see Feliciano anywhere.  
His heart sunk for a moment, as he considered that Feli may have given up waiting for him. These worries were quickly calmed, however, as a shadowy figure shifted from below the shade of the bar and stepped out into the sunlight.

Ludwig was about to apologise for being so late when his words died abruptly on his lips.

Feliciano was dressed more casually than the first few times they had met. He was wearing a black button-up t-shirt, with a few buttons undone to reveal a subtle sliver of his chest. His hair had been combed and tidied, although one unruly strand remained stood defiantly on the side of his head.  He was carrying a drawstring bag and a pair of sunglasses, which peeked out the top of his short's pocket.

Ludwig noted how the reflection of the glasses was almost as bright as Feli's smile, which was on full display now that the two had caught eyes. 

“I been looking for you,” he said, before approaching Ludwig quickly. He paused for a moment as he noticed the German's flushed and dishevelled appearance “...You...run?” he asked. 

Ludwig wished at that moment that the ground would swallow him up.

“Uh...yes” he stuttered awkwardly, before changing the subject “Where is it that you wanted to eat?”

Feli eyes lit up at the question. His hand shot eagerly towards Ludwig and grasped him by the forearm “I know a beautiful place" he assured.   
"Come, I show you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is a precious baby. Please protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4
> 
> Feli and Ludwig go on their belated lunch date. They get to know each other a bit better and Ludwig is starting to catch the feels pretty damn bad at this point. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to ShakeThatCorgiButt, PintedPatrick and FromSeaToSea for their lovely reviews :) Your support is greatly appreciated, guys! Thank you as well to everyone who has left kudos/bookmarked this story. It means a lot <3
> 
> A/N: Some of the more observant of you may have noticed that I have edited this chapter a few times. I was not happy with the original after reading it over a second/third time but had insufficient time to edit it properly. I usually proofread my work, but on this occasion, I didn't before posting. As such, a lot of errors were left in. I hope this revised chapter is more up to standard. Sorry!

Chapter 4

Ludwig was a little confused at first when, unlike what he had expected, Felciano did not take him to a restaurant. They had walked aimlessly through the town centre for minutes on end until they stopped outside a local grocer. As Feliciano approached the store, Ludwig went to do the same but was stopped by a gentle hand pressed against his chest. 

He looked to Feli with a puzzled look “I come too?” he asked, to which the other boy shook his head briskly. 

“No. You wait here. I buy”, he insisted. Ludwig had seldom chance to respond, as Feliciano promptly disappeared into the store. 

He stood outside with his arms folded, watching the passers-by as he waited for Feliciano. An elderly lady with a small white dog approached him from up the street. Ludwig looked at her dog, who was panting wildly and wagging his short tail as they walked. The side of his lips perked up but dropped immediately when he noticed the woman was looking at him. Feeling uncomfortable, he attempted to give her a polite nod, to which she was visibly startled. She stopped at a pedestrian crossing, walking across the adjacent pathway, before crossing back when she was ahead of Ludwig. 

Ludwig felt deflated by this, but the experience was nothing new. His demeanour could be off-putting at the best of times. He took after his father in that regard - a man with the look of a hardened war veteran constantly reliving his past. Ludwig often made efforts to appear more approachable, but this usually backfired, with him coming across as horrendously awkward.

He wondered if Feliciano saw him that way. After all, he couldn't help but question how someone so lively and confident could tolerate his emotionally stunted demeanour. 

Despite his creeping anxiety, Ludwig was able to shake off his worries but the time Feliciano re-emerged. He was sporting two large paper bags:

“I ready. You follow me?”, he said, somewhat cryptically, before tilting his head in the direction of where he wanted to go. Ludwig nodded compliantly, following Felicano as he guided him out of the town centre. The two walked in the direction of the church, stopping at the cliff-side that he had missed climbing earlier. “We go up there”, Feli informed.

As Ludwig and Feliciano began their ascent, it did not take long for Ludwig to realise that the smaller man was struggling with the bags. He offered to take them, to which Feliciano happily complied.  
“Oh thank you!”, he gasped, handing the bags to Ludwig and rolling his wrists “They are very heavy”

While Ludwig was inclined to disagree, he did not voice this to Feliciano. He was able to carry the bags with relative ease, as Feliciano guided him along the cliff with renewed vigour. 

“Mi nonno tell me you going to England?”, he asked Ludwig as they walked, to which Ludwig nodded. 

“Uh yes. This September” Ludwig confirmed “I'm to study there”

“Ahhh, is this why you are learning English?” 

 

“Yes...and you? Why are you learning English?”, he asked. He realised that the answer was probably obvious. Being bilingual was clearly advantageous when working at a tourist attraction. 

The answer he received, however, was not quite what he expected. 

“I like to learn languages”, Feli told him “I already speak French and Spanish, so I want to learn English as well”. He smiled to himself, before looking to Ludwig “The more languages I speak, the more friends I can make...like you”, he said, the last part sounding incredibly earnest. 

Ludwig was floored. Did Feliciano really regard him as a friend? They had known each other for such a short time..

“It is uh...very good that you know so many languages” Ludwig stuttered “When did you start to learn?” he asked, in an attempt to distract from the more personal turn in the conversation.

Feli paused. He was quiet was a moment and his footsteps began to slow. He laughed softly, before continuing “I learn when I was young...mi mama teach me...”

He then went utterly quiet. A flash of unknown emotion sparked across his face, concerning Ludwig greatly. It was brief, however, as when the two had reached the summit of the cliff. The worrying look immediately faded from Feliciano's face, as he stretched out his arms in delight.

“We are here!” he announced, before directing Ludwig's attention to the ruins that sat in front of them “That was a castle, long time ago”

Ludwig studied the ruins for a moment. He walked forward and began to trace the chipped cobblestone with his fingertips. The motion was a bit awkward, given the bags he was holding. Feliciano seemed pleased by his interest, as he approached him and begun hurriedly explaining the origin and history of the castle. At least that is what Ludwig assumed he was doing. The combination of fractured English, as well as Feli's occasional slips back into his native Italian, made it difficult for Ludwig to understand what he was saying to him. He nodded politely as Feliciano chattered on, before stopping abruptly, presumably reading the confusion on Ludwig's face.

“Ah- Never mind”, he finished suddenly, looking a little embarrassed. He quickly pointed to a patch smooth stone near the edge of the cliff-face “We go there”, he said, before grasping Ludwig by the arm and guiding him forward. When they reached Feliciano's desired spot, he motioned for Ludwig to wait a moment, as he pulled his drawstring bag from over his shoulders. Ludwig set the groceries down on the floor beside them as he watched as Feli fumbled through his bag, before retrieving a large chequered blanket. He unfurled the blanket and lay it down on the stone in front of them.

“I thought we eat up here”, he announced, “Possiamo fare un picnic! ..Uh...I know not in English, sorry” 

"I think it's the same. 'Picnic'”

“Ahh, good! - and in Deutsch?”, Feli asked

Ludwig chuckled “The same, actually. It's 'Picknik'”

After the two had sat down, Feliciano leaned over Ludwig to retrieve the shopping bags. Ludwig tried vainly to ignore how close their bodies were, as Feliciano sidled back with the bags in-hand. He reached in and pulled out to large deli-style sandwiches. One appeared to be filled with generous helpings of prosciutto ham, while the other was filled with chicken and roasted vegetables.

“Which you like more?”, Feliciano asked kindly. Ludwig declined to pick at first, insisting it was only fair that Feliciano choose. Feliciano hummed, before mumbling something under his breath. Setting the sandwiches on the blanket, he reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic cutlery set. Holding a small plastic knife, he gestured towards the sandwiches. “We share?”, he offered sweetly. Ludwig, a little stunned by his unwavering display of kindness, happily accepted.

The two ate in silence for a moment, as they looked out over the cliff-side, enjoying the view. The glow of the sun began to wane as the evening approached. Ludwig was practically hypnotised by the effect this had on the sea, which had become illuminated with a soft yellow glow. As the ripples in the water shifted, he could see hints of its original blue and white. For the first time since the two had met, Ludwig found himself begin to relax in Feliciano's presence. He sighed calmly, lost in thought. This was, until, he felt a weight on the side of his shoulder. He head snapped round to see Feliciano, who was sat slouched with his head rested against him. He breathing was slow and deep. Ludwig wondered for a moment if he had fallen asleep. This theory was quickly shattered, however, as Feliciano's wide eyes looked up at him.

“It is beautiful, yes?” he said calmly, before looking back out to the sea. Ludwig continued to stare at Feliciano. Something powerful – almost frightening – stirred inside him. Bathed in the glow of the setting sun, Feliciano looked breathtaking. Ludwig was entranced by the way that the light caught his hair and eyes, highlighting their warmth. He gulped, pulse racing wildly, as he whispered a reply:

"Yes...very beautiful"

The two sat like that for a moment, Ludwig feeling too nervous to move. After some time, Feliciano sat up and leant over to search through his remaining shopping bag. He pulled out two bottles of water, as well an array of packaged desserts. After handing Ludwig his drink, he gestured to them "Which one do you like?"

Ludwig, not wanting to admit that he wasn't really a fan of sweets, cautiously pointed to the dessert that looked the least rich: A small roll-like pastry "This please"

Feliciano handed him the dessert, before giddily selecting his own. He wolfed down his chosen selection, a large tiramisu, in a matter of seconds. He looked back up to see Ludwig struggling with his first few mouthfuls.

"You don't like?", asked Feliciano, his smile waning.

"No, no, it's very good!", Ludwig assured "I just do not like too much sweet"

Feliciano nodded, understanding "It's okay...You can always give to your brother!"

On the topic of family – and in an attempt to distract from Ludwig's weak stomach – he began to recall some of Gilbert's more ridiculous escapades. Feliciano had especially liked the story where Gilbert had lost his house keys on a night out with friends. Instead of ringing the bell or arranging a stay at one of his friends (like a sane person would), he had tried to break into the house through an open window above their living room. The window was very small, so Gilbert had predictably gotten stuck about halfway through. Too drunk to get himself out, he was eventually retrieved by their very tired and agitated father, after screaming bloody murder in the hopes of waking someone up.

"Your brother is funny," Feli said, laughing and wiping away tears "It sound like something my brother would do"

“Oh, you have a brother?” Ludwig asked, to which Feliciano nodded.

“Yes...I thought you met him?”, he responded, looking a bit confused “He work with me”.

Ludwig began to cast his mind back to his first few days at the resort. He recalled only one male worker, besides Feliciano and Julius. The boy began to come into focus: His tan skin and dark hair, green eyes staring at him with unparalleled malice. Despite their wildly differing personalities, it could not be disputed that the boy and Feliciano did bear a striking resemblance.

“The man I met on my first day?” Ludwig paused, deciding that he should choose his next words very carefully “...He is...uh...not like you”

Feliciano smiled, albeit awkwardly “I sorry. He not always friendly”

Ludwig scoffed, relating to Feli's embarrassment 

“Do not worry. My brother is rude all the time”

The two began laughing together. After Feliciano had stopped laughing, it did not take Ludwig long to realise that his eyes were lingering on him. He looked as though he was studying Ludwig's face, observing the different creases and folds. Ludwig was tempted to cover his mouth. He had been told that, due to his stoic nature, his face looked 'unnatural' when he laughed. Feliciano, however, did not appear to share this concern. As he watched him, his gaze was kind and soft. There was also a small smile present on his lips.

“I buy you a present”, he told Ludwig. He reached his hand into the pocket of his shorts, bringing it back out with his fingers clenched tight. He unfurled them slowly, revealing a small plastic key-chain that was held on his palm. It was adorned with the Italian flag, with text reading 'Ti amo Italia'.

It was a small gesture, but Ludwig greatly appreciated it. He felt his heart swell as he took the key-chain with shaky hands, mumbling a quiet “Thank you”

Feliciano grinned, happy that Ludwig had liked his present. He quickly assumed the position he had been sitting in before dessert, propping his head back up against Ludwig's shoulder. The two of them watched together as the sun set. The whole time, Ludwig fought his temptation to snake his arm around Feliciano, bringing him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Possiamo fare un picnic (Italian) – We can have a picnic  
> Ti amo Italia (Italian) - I love Italy 
> 
> (I think the rest is pretty obvious from context)
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> For my non-UK readers, 'screaming bloody murder' is a phrase used in Britain to describe someone making a big fuss, or just generally making a show of themselves. It does seem like the expression itself is a more universally-friendly adaption of the original phrase, 'screaming blue murder', which is honestly so English that it hurts me. 
> 
> Ludwig is too damn scared to make a move on Feli. Let us pray for this poor awkward bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feli head back to the resort after their date(?). Confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this update a sort of continuation of Chapter 4, more so than a stand-alone chapter. I have started Chapter 5, but I've got a university assignment due in March that I need to start working on. I'm also retaking my Driving Theory Test four dates after submission, working full-time hours in the meantime. Needless to say, I'm pretty busy :'( 
> 
> Please be patient with me, as I do hope to get the next chapter out as quickly as I can. Thank you all so much for your continued support!

Ludwig and Feliciano stayed at the ruins long after sunset. By the time the warm glow of the sun had faded to inky blackness, the two were still sitting side-by-side looking out at the waves. After some time, Ludwig pried his gaze away from the water in order to check his phone. His eyes went wide when several notifications for missed calls and texts appeared on the in screen front of him. He had left his phone on silent, presumably for hours. The time was 10:23 pm. 

With feelings of regret sinking in, he went to inform Feliciano. He was no longer leaning against him but instead sat with his head propped up against a large stone. His eyelids were shut and he was breathing deeply.

“Feli”, Ludwig said sternly, shaking the other boy awake “It is very late. We should go” 

Feli let out a string of grumbles as he stirred awake. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He blinked several times in the darkness, before looking to Ludwig in confusion.  
“Che cosa?”, he asked dreamily.

“It is late” Ludwig repeated, standing up “We need to go”

It took Feliciano a moment to rouse completely from his slumber. When he did, however, he seemed to realise just how dark their surroundings had become. He checked his own phone and let out a low whistle “Deh”, he whispered under his breath. 

Feli stood up and Ludwig assisted him in packing his bag. They placed the remains of their lunch into the shopping bags, before wrapping them over with the blanket they had sat on. When all was retrieved and the blanket was slid back into his bag, Feliciano swung it over his shoulder and began to lead the way along the ruins. The sound of cicadas hummed low as the two navigated their way back to the pedestrian pathway, treading carefully as they did. 

“Will your parents be angry?”, Feli asked cautiously, to which Ludwig – not wanting to spoil the day – forced a tight smile.

“Maybe, but it is okay. They will understand”

Feliciano nodded, his face barely visible due to the lack of street lights. As the two reached the pathway, Feliciano switched on his phone's torch and used it to illuminate the downwards slope. The two trekked in silence for a moment, as Ludwig rehearsed excuses in his mind. He could tell that Feliciano was doing the same, due to the way his brow was tightening in concentration. 

“I am sure you will miss them”, Feli mumbled, chuckling nervously “I can see you love them very much”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the unexpected statement “What do you mean?” 

“Your parents. Your family. Will you not miss them when you are at school?” 

After receiving this clarification, Ludwig took a moment to ponder his answer. He had not really considered what it would be like leaving his family for so long. All he had known was Gilbert had managed, so he was sure he'd be fine. He would be back to visit during the holidays, so surely he wouldn't get too homesick. 

Having been caught up in the excitement and pressure that came with planning to study abroad, he hadn't even stopped to think about how much he was going to miss his family. Ludwig felt a pit in his stomach, as the realisation that he would – indeed – miss them deeply finally hit him.

Feliciano stayed quiet as he waited for Ludwig to respond. As the silence grew longer, he decided to speak again:  
“...You should spend more time with them”, he whispered, sounding oddly serious “This time is very important. Do not throw it away” 

Ludwig knew that Feliciano was right, but he couldn't help but think – almost selfishly – that his time with him was also important. He knew it was foolish to feel so attached to the boy after such a short time, but he couldn't help it. Feli's unexpected wisdom had left him with a pit in his stomach. He wished that they had more time. The days of his vacation seemed to tick away faster the longer they spent together. He was only beginning to know Feliciano – and he was desperate for more. 

“You are right”, Ludwig sighed, smoothing his hair back “They do not say it, but I know this holiday is special to them. It is special to me too” 

Feliciano smiled at this“Tell them”, he suggested, “It will make them happy”

Ludwig smiled broadly. He felt as though, at that moment, he could spend years with the boy beside him and never stop being amazed by his overwhelming warmth and his kindness. Having never experienced meeting someone and becoming so quickly drawn to them, he was struggling to comprehend the depths of his feelings. 

Was this friendship? Or was he feeling...something more?  
How did Feliciano feel? 

Regardless of how he chose to label the relationship blossoming between them, he knew that he wanted to preserve it for as long as possible. He felt inside the pocket of his shorts, stroking the back of Feli's key-chain with the tip of his thumb. Friend, he thought to himself He called me his 'friend'

He was looking at Feliciano now, who was staring ahead with an absent expression, apparently oblivious to the inner turmoil that Ludwig was facing. His hand tightened protectively over Feli's gift. They didn't have much time together. If he wanted Feli to remember him, he had to make every second count. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling deeply, before making the first unprovoked confession he had made in years “You are the first friend I have ever had, Feli” 

Feliciano appeared stunned. He stood frozen in place for a moment, eyes bulging wide and soft lips slightly parted“...R-Really?”, he spluttered “- but you are amazing! I would think you would have lots of friends!”

Ludwig flushed at the compliment, unable to maintain eye contact. He glanced away in embarrassment “I don't. I just – I'm not like my brother. He has always had lots of friends. People like him...they do not like me” 

Although Ludwig wasn't looking, he could sense Feliciano was still staring at him intently. The pause between them was torturous until Feli finally spoke: 

“I like you”, he said. His voice sounded firm, but reassuring “I like you a lot”

Ludwig was touched by Feli's words. He glanced up cautiously to see a face inches from his own. Feliciano was standing so close that, even in the darkness, Ludwig could make out every detail of his face. His soft eyelashes, smooth skin and the flecks of bright gold in his eyes. He wondered if Feliciano knew how beautiful he was. 

“...Thank you”, was all that Ludwig was able to whisper back.

When the two made it back to the resort, the only light that seemed to remain was that which illuminated from the inside of the pool. Ludwig glanced over to his apartment, confirming that all the lights had been switched off. He realised his family must have given up waiting for him. Knowing that his parents had decided to sleep helped to alleviate his mounting guilt, if only slightly. Feliciano walked him to his apartment and the two stood facing each other at the doorstep. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to go, but they had stayed out for long enough. 

Feli flashed Ludwig a sweet grin “Today was fun, thank you so much”

Ludwig shook his head at this “No, thank you”, he insisted “The lunch...my present – you did not have to do so much”

Feli sighed, looking wistful “I wanted to. Very much” 

Ludwig raised his hand to offer Feli a hand-shake. The Italian promptly ignored this, pulling the other boy into a crushing embrace. Ludwig was eventually able to return this embrace, albeit after recovering from his initial shock. 

“mi manchi già ”, he felt Feli whisper against his shoulder, to which he pulled back and flashed him a quizzical look.

“...Excuse me?”, he asked, to which the other boy chuckled. 

“Nothing”, he reassured, before slowly releasing Ludwig from his grasp “Goodnight, Ludwig”, he said quietly, turning away. 

Ludwig was confused but decided not to press Feliciano further. He nodded slightly and gave Feliciano an awkward wave goodbye.  
“Gute Nacht, Feliciano”

Upon entering the apartment, he crept as silently as he could back to his bedroom. The door to the bedroom was jarred open slightly and after peering inside he could see the outline of Gilbert's body, lying motionless on his bed. He stepped between the two beds and carefully removed his clothes, folding them and placing them to one side. He slid under the thin covers of his bed, lowering his head slowly on the pillow. 

“Where the fuck have you been?”, a sharp whisper spoke to him through the silence. 

Ludwig's head shot up. He looked over to see the shadow of his brother, who was now sitting upright “...I thought you were asleep”, he muttered “Sorry” 

“Not answering my question -”, Gilbert informed him, reaching forward and turning on the bedside lamp. The sudden flash of light assaulted Ludwig's eyes, causing him to turn away.

“ - now where the fuck were you?”, his brother repeated. 

“You know where I was” Ludwig hissed, shielding his eyes “I was with Feliciano” 

Gilbert scoffed “The whole time? That's a pretty long lunch date, Lud” 

Ludwig's cheeks burned furiously “It wasn't a date”, he insisted, but Gilbert refused to listen. 

“Whatever you say”, he sang back, looking incredibly smug. In response, Ludwig leaned forward out of his bed and stuck his brother lightly on the forearm.

“Just leave it, Gil. I mean it”

“Okay, whatever”, Gilbert said dismissively, switching the lamp back off and lying back down in his bed “- but good luck explaining yourself to mum and dad tomorrow. They were pissed”

Ludwig grumbled “You could have covered me. I've done it for you plenty of times before”

Gilbert said nothing else. The back of his head was now facing Ludwig and exaggerated snores could be heard erupting from his lips. Ludwig knew full-well they were fake, but he lacked the energy to deal with Gilbert any longer. He leant back on his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. 

When he did eventually drift off to sleep, there was only one person on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Che cosa? (Italian) - What?  
> Deh (Italian) - Exclamation of surprise/realisation, similar to 'Oh' or 'Ahh'  
> Mi manchi già (Italian) - I miss you already  
> Gute Nacht (German) - Good Night


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tries to make his move on 'pool girl' and ropes Ludwig into being his wingman. Things go wrong in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being so incredibly patient! It's been a hectic week for me, what with university assignments, driving lessons, work and revision... I swear I've only survived because of the insane amounts of caffeine I've been putting into my body. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I'm hoping to get back into more regular updates for the next month or so!

Chapter 6

Ludwig was snatched from his dreams abruptly by a pillow being thrust at his face. He writhed under the sheets wildly, before bolting upright to see Gilbert looming over him. He was sniggering loudly, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Beauty”, he sang “Mum and Dad want to talk to you.” 

Ludwig glared at his brother darkly. He gritted his teeth, before throwing the pillow in his direction. Gilbert yelped as the sudden impact forced the toothbrush into his mouth, making him choke.

“Tell them I'll be down in a minute”, Ludwig replied. 

“Why yes, princess”, Gilbert mumbled as he sauntered away, voice dripping with sarcasm “I'd be delighted to”

When Gilbert was out of the room, Ludwig began to realise the reality of the situation. He hoped his parents weren't too upset, although knowing them he knew they would be. While this kind of behaviour was typical of Gilbert, running off in a foreign country – without so much as a call, mind you – was so out of the realm of 'Ludwig' it was unthinkable. He could hardly believe it himself, to be honest. He was still caught up in the dreamy daze he had been left in from the night before. All he could think about was Feliciano. 

He knew that he was hopelessly infatuated – to the extent that his capacity for rational thinking had been thrown promptly out the window. 

Massaging his temple in tight circles, he pleaded with his mind to re-engage, if only long enough that he could provide his parents with some form of explanation. After experimenting with a number of weak excuses, he sighed and determined it was probably best to be honest with them, despite his pride. 

His parents were already waiting for him when he stepped out onto the pool-side. His father sat on the edge of his deck chair, arms were folded over his chest. His mother was sat beside him, her expression a bizarre mix of relief and frustration. When Ludwig drew closer, he half-expected an immediate onslaught of questions but was instead met with strained silence. He stood there dumbly for a moment, to which his father gave him a disbelieving look:

“Well?”, he prompted, maintaining firm eye contact with his son.

Ludwig paused “...I'm sorry”, he said simply, holding his head up high and trying his best to maintain his composure “I should have called you.”

“Yes, you should have”, his mother chipped in, her voice firm “Gilbert came back and told us that you'd just run off into town! No idea where you were going, or when you'd be coming back --” 

Ludwig winced as his mother recounted how worried she had been. He felt like a small child again, in the way that only his mother could make him feel “I'm so sorry, mum. It won't happen again.”

Sabrine sighed, as her firm resolve began to soften. She looked up at her youngest son, blue eyes filled with conflicted emotions “You know we don't mind you and Gilbert heading off on your own. You're both adults, and we trust you.”

Gunther scoffed

“Well, we trust you specifically”, he said to Ludwig, before glancing over at Gilbert. He was sat chugging a beer at the resort bar, making eyes at the mysterious brunette from across the swimming pool. She was sunbathing today, lying with her body sprawled out over her towel. She was wearing a spotted bikini, the bottoms of which sat high, exposing a considerable amount of long and tanned leg. As Gilbert whistled shamelessly, the brunettes friends looked over to the bar. One of them started to giggle, nudging the brunette and pointing to Gilbert, while the other hid her face in embarrassment. 

“Stop it, Gunther” Sabrine insisted, interrupting her husband before he could carry on “It's fine, Ludwig. Just give us a call next time. That's all.” 

“In the meantime, keep an eye on your brother”, Gunther suggested, “I don't want him getting into trouble.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes as he tried to hold back a laugh. He shrugged his shoulders “I'll try my best.”

The closer Ludwig got to the bar, the more obvious it became that Gilbert was a little tipsy. He sat slumped on his seat and spoke in a voice that was a little 'too' loud (even for him) as he ordered another drink. 

“I think she's coming around, Lud”, he announced to his brother smugly as he sat down in the stool next to him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Despite the efforts of her friend, he wasn't entirely convinced the girl had so much as glanced in his direction. 

“Oh really...”, he muttered sceptically, as he tried to catch the attention of the bartender “Uhh, scusa?” he called out into the kitchen. 

The bartender re-emerged, revealing themselves to be an extremely tired and agitated looking Lovino. He seemed to radiate pure hatred as he stomped over to the brother's, slamming another beer in front of Gilbert with such force that flecks of foam scattered in all directions. 

He snarled bitterly, “Che cosa?”

Ludwig thought he would try his luck at a second impression. While his Italian was still as limited as it had been at the start of the trip, he wondered if Lovino – like his brother – was able to speak any English.

“Hello Lovino”, he said politely, putting on his best smile “Could I have orange juice, please?

Lovino's eyebrow twitched as he stared back at Ludwig, completely silent.  
His face contorted with disgust, as he repeated “Che cosa?”, louder this time. 

Gilbert scoffed, as he sipped the remaining foam on the top of his drink.  
“Don't even bother. He understands, he just won't say anything.”

He leant in closer to his brother, half-whispering into his ear as he stared directly at Lovino:  
“I think he's a bit slow.” 

Lovino's eyes widened. His face flushed red, and his jaw dropped open. He looked about ready to combust with rage, but before he had a chance to say anything, a cheery voice beckoned him from within the kitchen.

“...Un minuto, nonno”, he replied gruffly. He shot Gilbert and Ludwig a final piercing glare, before turning on his heels and disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Gilbert hummed “He's a peach, don't you think?” 

Ludwig frowned, disappointed that his attempt to make a good impression had backfired horribly. He watched as Gilbert chugged back his beer, with no apparent intentions of stopping. When nothing was left in his glass, he stood up, nudging his brother firmly. 

“Right, we're going”, he announced, slamming his empty glass down. Ludwig stared blankly. 

“Going where?”

“We're going in”, Gilbert clarified, pointing over to the three girls on the other side of the pool  
“She wants me - I know it, Lud! I'm getting laid this vacation, and you are going to help me.” 

Ludwig frowned “No, I'm not going to help.” 

“Come on bro, she has friends! You can be my wingman.”

“I'm not doing it.” 

Gilbert's lip twitched in annoyance. He huffed loudly, as pulled shamelessly on Ludwig's arm.  
“You don't have to say anything, just come with me –”, 

He stared at his younger brother with pleading eyes “In case...you know...she's not into me”, he mumbled, showing a rare display of vulnerability. Ludwig was surprised by this, letting his guard down as a result. As he watched the tragic display continue, he began to relent.

“...Oh all right”, he agreed, to which Gilbert grinned in delight. 

“Awesome! Let's go!” 

As the two got closer to the girls, Ludwig took his first good look at the object of his brother's affection. She was indeed very pretty: With large green eyes and wavy curls that framed her heart-shaped face. Of her two friends, one sported a deep tan and was noticeably shorter than the others, while the other was tall and fair. The tanned girl was the first to see them coming. She began to squeal as soon as she saw them, a noise which cut through Ludwig mercilessly. 

“Elizaveta”, she hissed giddily, as she shook the brunette by the shoulder. The girl – Elizaveta – turned to see Gilbert and Ludwig. She frowned, suggesting to Ludwig that their intrusion was less than welcome. 

Gilbert ignored this, as he swiftly got to work attempting to 'woo' his target.

“Ciao bella”, he muttered suavely, to which the girl snorted. The tanned friend collapsed next to her in a fit of laughter. The other girl, Ludwig noticed, looked as uncomfortable as he did – staring at the two brothers despairingly, as if pleading for them to leave. 

“Nem beszélek olaszul”, the girl replied, which caught Gilbert off-guard.

“...Huh?,” he stuttered – dumbfounded – to which Elizaveta smiled back smugly. 

Gilbert persisted, “Sprechen sie Deutsch?”

“Nem, sajnálom,” she said back, shaking her head 'apologetically'. 

“English? You speak English, right?”

Elizaveta said nothing. She was just about to turn away when the louder of her two friends suddenly chimed in:

“She's lying”, she said, to which Elizaveta shot her a look of betrayal “She speaks English. We all do.” 

“I'm Michelle”, she clarified, before gesturing to the third girl “This is Katyusha.” 

Katyusha nodded to them politely, as she fiddled with the hem of her swimming costume.

“Well hello, ladies,” Gilbert replied, bowing his head in a playful gesture “I'm Gilbert – and this is is my brother, Ludwig.” 

“Nice to meet you”, Michelle said, before asking bluntly “So...are you going to buy us drinks or...?”

“Michelle!” Elizaveta hissed, before turning to the brothers, “She's joking, really.”

Gilbert smirked, “I can buy you drinks – What's your poison?”

“No, really. It's fine”, Elizaveta pressed. She looked very uncomfortable. Michelle did nothing to help, as she leant over her taller friend:

“I'll have a gin and tonic, Kat will have a vodka and coke --” 

Katyusha spoke up “I don't want anything...” 

“All right, we should get going” Elizaveta announced, ripping her towel from the sun-lounger and wrapping it around her waist. 

“Wait, don't go!” Gilbert panicked as she began to walk away “Do you want to...hang out some time?” 

Elizaveta glanced back and responded with a vague shrug, before continuing on her way. Her friends, in turn, packed up their things and followed on behind her. Ludwig couldn't help but notice that as Michelle and Katyusha passed him, the shorter girl looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face. She whispered something into Katyusha's ear, and her eyes went wide. Katyusha began to shake her head and mumble rapidly. She shot a nervous glance in Ludwig's direction but looked away as her face flushed a bright red. When the girls had disappeared from view, the two brothers began to head back to the bar. 

“Well, that was a bust,” Gilbert lamented as he collapsed onto his seat. 

You were expecting anything different?”

Gilbert groaned, “Leave me alone – I'm feeling sad.” 

“You are sad, Gilbert. Very, very sad.” 

Julius was returning to the bar with an empty drinks tray when he spotted the two brothers chatting. He greeted them with a cheery “Ciao!”, Before noticing Gilbert's deflated expression. He looked to him with concern, as he unlocked the door of the bar and stepped inside. 

“Gilbert – What is the problem, my friend?”, he asked gently 

“He just got rejected”, Ludwig replied, to which Gilbert moaned theatrically. 

Julius' mouth morphed into a silent 'O', showing that he understood. He chuckled as he set his tray down, beginning to wipe it with a cloth. 

“Italy is full of beautiful ladies, there is no need to despair!”, he assured, to which Gilbert nodded in agreement. 

“You know what? That is very true. There's plenty of babes out there, I've just got to keep looking.”

Julius seemed pleased by this, as he let out a hearty laugh and clapped his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. 

“That's the spirit, my friend!” he bellowed, his warm eyes sparkling “You remind me of myself when I was young...”

Ludwig drifted off a bit as the two began to talk 'girls' – discussing their types and Julius sharing some flirting tips with his brother. His mind began to wonder, during which he picked up on the sound of chatting and laughter coming from the south-side apartments. Out of fleeting interest, Ludwig glanced over to see what was going on. 

His eyes locked into place at what he saw. 

Elizaveta, still adorned in her towel and bikini, was leant up against the door of one the apartments. In front of her stood a man, which Ludwig quickly identified as Feliciano. The two of them were extremely close and talking in large, animated gestures. Ludwig watched, frozen in place, as Elizaveta shot forward and wrapped her arms around Feli's shoulders. She planted a kiss on his cheek, a gesture which he promptly returned. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back to open the door of the apartment, but not before blowing Feliciano a kiss goodbye. The whole thing seemed...very intimate. Although he was too far away for Ludwig to make out his face, he was confident that Feliciano was grinning like an absolute madman. 

Gilbert and Julius' conversation came to an abrupt end as Ludwig stood up, hands slamming heavily against the counter-top. He was vaguely aware that they were calling after him as he walked away, but he found himself unable to process their words. He attempted to swallow the lump that was building in his throat, as it threatened to halt his breath. 

The feeling that Feliciano had instilled within him just minutes before had transformed into something strange and hollow. Ludwig felt as though as was going to be sick. He continued to ignore the voices behind him as he entered the apartment. He made his way for the bathroom door and slipped inside, slamming the door shut behind him and bolting it closed. 

Secure in the knowledge that he was alone, Ludwig allowed his legs to buckle under his weight. He pressed his hands to his face, as a quiet sob escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Che Cosa? (Italian) – What?  
> Un minuto, nonno (Italian) – One minute, grandpa  
> Ciao Bella (Italian) – Hello Beautiful  
> Nem beszélek olaszul (Hungarian) – I do not speak Italian  
> Sprechen sie Deutsch? (German) – Do you speak German?  
> Nem, sajnálom (Hugarian) – No, I'm sorry 
> 
> Ludwig.exe has stopped working
> 
> (But seriously, I don't think it's really spoilers to say this is all a big misunderstanding! Don't worry, the fluffy GerIta approaches, I'm just taking my time because I'm a monster) 
> 
> You got to feel for Ludwig, the end of this chapter hurt to write. I was worried for a bit that I had made his reaction to seeing Feli and Elizaveta a bit too dramatic – but your first heart-break really does hit you like a freight train. I imagine it would be even worse for someone like Ludwig, as he's not really used to feeling this much... he's soft under that crusty shell


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig, trying to get his mind off Feliciano, goes on a night out with Gilbert. Friends are made and drunken shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (I guess?): While all the characters in this chapter are 18+ (and therefore old enough to drink in Italy), this chapter could be considered to contain underage drinking, depending on where in the world you come from.
> 
> Regardless, this chapter does include heavy alcohol (ab)use, strong language and some sexual references, so be aware of that!

Chapter 7

Ludwig stayed in the apartment for the rest of the day. 

He wasn't 'feeling very well' – at least this was the excuse he had provided his family. It wasn't a complete lie, after all, as the dull ache he felt searing his chest was very much real. 

Despite how much he willed it to stop, nothing seemed to help. He lay with his head tucked between the crook of his pillow and the bedroom wall. The curtains were drawn shut, in order to shield himself from as much light as possible.

It wasn't long until Gilbert came to see him, unconvinced by Ludwig's tale of sudden illness. The vacant stare that seemed to engulf his brother's red-raw eyes told him more than words ever could. 

He plunked himself unceremoniously at the end of Ludwig's bed, as he looked over his younger brother with genuine concern. He'd never seen Ludwig so openly and unashamedly indulge in this own self-pity. 

Ludwig didn't say anything for a while - Gilbert assumed he was ignoring him – until suddenly and without a shred of warning, his brother spoke: 

“...Gil”, he said simply, voice sounding hollow and strained “Do you want to go out tonight?” 

Gilbert gaped back in awe, convinced he must have misheard.  
"... Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

Ludwig sighed as he sat up, quickly and without warning.  
"Let's go out - without mum and dad - just you and me”

Gilbert was hopelessly confused. Never, in their entire lives, had Ludwig ever expressed interest in accompanying him on a night out. He had been dragged into them before, but never as a willing participant.

"Uh..., sure”, he said cautiously “...I thought you were sick?"

“You know what? -” Ludwig started, flinging himself out of the bed and standing to draw open the curtains, “- I'm feeling much better”

The lie did little to convince either brother, but they decided to pursue the plan nonetheless. As the sun began to seat, they walked the beach-lined path into the town centre. Ludwig had returned back to his usual stony resolve, but something about his behaviour left Gilbert feeling uneasy. It was as if each step and breath he took was carefully mediated. It was almost robotic. 

“Ludwig, are you sure you're okay?” Gilbert asked bluntly after a few silent minutes of walking “You're acting really weird”

“I'm fine”, Ludwig said back “Why wouldn't I be?”

Gilbert sighed, realising that pursuing the issue wouldn't achieve anything. If he insisted he was fine, then he was fine. He wouldn't allow anything he did betray this assertion. Gilbert could only hope, in vain, that a few drinks would loosen him up. 

The two did eventually stop outside a small bar on the end of the strip. The sign read 'Harry's Bar' and it had a number of international flags hung across the awning – the most predominant of which was the Union Flag, with was draped directly over the side of the entrance. 

"Oh Hell yes", Gilbert sung, rubbing his hands together, "I think we have a winner” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes “You come all the way to Italy and you want to hit on drunk British girls?”

“Ludwig, I'm not a fussy man – All I ask is that I know what she's saying while she helps me christen the bed”

Ludwig cringed at the thought “You're disgusting” 

“- and you're stuck up”, Gilbert clapped back “Come on, this was your idea” 

Upon entering the bar, it would be generous to say it was a disappointment. Overweight tourists sat crowded around blaring television screens, letting out obnoxious grunts as they drank from overspilling beer-steins. The only women in clear view was a group of middle-aged ladies, all of which looked exceptionally bored as they silently nursed their cocktails. 

Gilbert, although clearly deterred, grinned optimistically at his brother  
"Not to worry, the night is still young. I'm sure the ladies will show up in no time"

A lady-less hour or so had passed when Gilbert had started to become fidgety. He switched between necking his beer and looking hopefully towards the door, as Ludwig attempted to tune out. He lost himself to the low buzz that the beer was giving him, as the blazing pain in his chest finally began to ease, replaced with a tolerable numbness. 

It was a sudden splash of liquid which shocked the brothers out of their respective stupors. It had shot across the table and was seeping over the edges, pouring onto their laps. 

"Verdammt! What the fuck?", Gilbert snapped as he shot to his feet. He dawned an aggressive stance as his eyes searched for the culprit. A pair of pale freckled man stood beside the table, waving their hands and babbling in frantic apology. Their striking resemblance to one another led Ludwig to conclude that they were twins. 

"'I'm so sorry mate, I didn't mean to!", the first one said, as he set down his glass on the table and went to retrieve some paper towels. 

"It was my fault, I pushed him", the second one chimed, "No hard feelings, right pal?"

Gilbert appeared deaf to their apologies as he continued to stand, body shaking. His back was turned to Ludwig, so he was unable to see his face. He held his breath, afraid of what his brother might do. 

His fears were disregarded when a quiet snicker could be heard escapes from Gilbert's mouth. Ludwig looked to him warily, while the strangers exchanged confused glances. 

"Wait, wait, wait...” Gilbert began, with a notable slur to his words “Are you guys Irish?”

Ludwig felt his heart sink, as he realised the atrocity that was about to unfold. Gilbert cleared his throat, gearing himself up for the worst Irish impression in recorded history:

“Oh potatoes, oh to be sure!", he sang childishly, as he hopped around the bar like an absolute lunatic. 

Ludwig cringed in silence as he dabbed at his lap with a paper towel, trying to ignore the people staring. 

"Please ignore him. He's drunk"

To his surprise, the strangers seemed to be enjoying Gilbert's horrendous impression. One of the twins had reached forward and wrapped his arm around the other, pointing to Gilbert with his thumb. 

“This guys a riot!", he bellowed joyfully, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. After Gilbert had finished, he smiled at him and extended his hand. 

"I'm Patrick Kirkland, pleased to meet ya. This is my little brother Ryan” 

“I'm not little, you bastard” Ryan protested, sticking out his tongue “I'm only six minutes younger than you” 

The twins and Gilbert began to chat, with Ludwig attempting to join in. This was easier said than done, however, as Patrick and Ryan barely seemed to stop for breath. Gilbert seemed to warm to them instantly, with the three acting like the best of friends in a manner of minutes. 

They were eventually invited to join them at their table, where it became apparent that the two of them were not alone. A mousy man was sat at the table, fiddling with his place-mat and refusing to look up. Alongside him was a grizzled looking redhead with an unlit cigarette hung from his lips.

"Oh Christ, who have you found this time?", the redhead groaned when he saw the twins with their new 'friends'. 

"Alister, this is Gil and Ludwig – ", Patrick clarified, swaying a little as he flung his arms around their shoulders 

"- We said they could sit with us”, Ryan added. 

"Yeah – of course you did", Allistor  grunted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the rest of his cigarettes “Do either of you smoke?” 

Gilbert and Ludwig shook their heads, to which Allistor  shrugged “Suit yourself” 

After a few more rounds, Gilbert had found himself nestled between Patrick and Ryan. All of them were laughing obnoxiously. Ludwig and the quieter brother watched on in dismay.

“...My name is Dylan”, the brother said awkwardly.

“Hmm”, Ludwig grunted back. 

“...Where are you from?”, Dylan persisted, as Ludwig stared on blankly. 

“Germany”

“Ahhh...that's...nice – I'm from Llandudno” 

Ludwig furrowed his brow, his drunken brain struggling to process the mess of vowels and constants that had escaped from Dylan's mouth. 

“...I'm sorry, but where?”

Dylan sighed  
“It's a town in Wales” 

“What about whales?”, Gilbert slurred, overhearing the conversation “I thought you guys were leprechauns...” 

The twins guffawed  
“Different mums, genius -”

“- Let's just say Dad got around” 

“Right, hate to cut this short,” Allistor said, as he returned to the table from his cigarette break. He had a deep-set scowl on his lips “but we need to fuck off”

“Aww, but why?”, Patrick whinged, with Gilbert and Ryan also protesting. 

“'Cus Arthur is causing a scene, that's why”

A loud crash alerted them to the commotion coming from the other end of the bar. An unkempt man with wild blonde hair appeared to be gearing for a fist-fight with one of the overweight tourists. Snippets of drunken yelling told the group that it was something to do with football.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow “You know him?” 

Dylan sighed “Unfortunately” 

“Come on Artie, easy does it...”, Ryan cooed, as himself and Patrick walked over. They held onto Arthur's arms, as the shorter man writhed and screamed incoherently. 

“Bloody wanker! You think you're better than me?”, Arthur cried to no one in particular, as the twins dragged him out of the exit. Dylan mumbled an apology to the bar staff, who looked less than impressed by the behaviour. 

Alister groaned “We're going to have to take him back to the hotel. You guys are welcome to join if you want” 

The walk back to the hotel was interesting, with Arthur only tiring out after a solid twenty minutes of yelling. He eventually gave up and spent the rest of the journey dragging his feet, slumped shamelessly between his twin brothers.

“Is he...okay?”, Ludwig asked, unnerved by the low gurgling that Arthur was emitting. 

“He'll be fine”, Dylan assured, “He's always like this when he drinks”

After somewhat of a battle involved in getting Arthur up the stairs, Gilbert and Ludwig were lead into the Kirkland's hotel room. The twins all but flung their brother onto a nearby sofa, before disappearing into the kitchen. They returned with several bottles of liquor grasped in their hands, as Patrick proudly announced:  
“Time to get this party started!”

Several shot glasses were laid out on the table by Ryan, as Patrick began assembling a circle of cards on the carpet. Placed in the centre of the circle was an empty jar, which the twins then proceeded to fill with random measures of different drinks. 

“Have you guys ever played 'Ring of Fire'?”, Patrick asked, to which Gilbert shook his head, slumping onto the sofa next to the now unconscious Arthur. 

“It's pretty straightforward”, Dylan explained “You have a ring of cards on the floor and you have to pick them out, one-by-one. All of the cards have rules as well, but no one ever remembers them, so we kind of just wing it – 

Oh, and if you break the circle, you have to drink whatever unholy concoction that is”, he warned, pointing to the mixture of spirits in the centre of the circle. 

“Right, so let's get started!”, Patrick announced “Youngest player starts”  
Gilbert pointed to Ludwig, giggling “That'll be you, baby bro” 

The first few rounds of the game were fairly uneventful. Ludwig drew an eight, meaning that he had to take a shot with one other person. Gilbert drew three, meaning three shots for him. The brothers appeared to be in disagreement regarding the rules for the other cards, as they seemed to change every round. 

It didn't take long for the entire group to become very drunk. Patrick could barely hold himself up as he leant forward to pick up another card.

“Ahh, 't's a Jack”, he slurred “Which means Never Have I Ever...”  
He paused for a second, as he weighed over different questions in his mind “...U-Uh, I know. Drink if you're still a virgin!” 

“That's not a Never Have I Ever!”, Ryan protested, pushing his brother in the shoulder, to which Patrick waved him off. 

“Whatever, 't's good enough...”

Everyone's drinks went untouched. Except for Ludwig's, who quietly necked his shot before looking to his lap in silent embarrassment. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group, who began whistling and taunting wildly. 

“Oooo, we've got a Virgin Mary!”, Allistor cackled, elbowing Ludwig in the shoulder. 

“How come, Ludwig?”, Patrick pursued, as the group waited for his response. 

Ludwig shuffled in place, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. The pleasant buzz of the drink was gone, replaced with a low rumbling in his stomach. He felt as though he was suffocating.

“I've just...never wanted to” 

“Oh come on!”, Ryan questioned, “There's never been a girl you fancied?” 

As if looking for some form of comfort, Ludwig felt his hand drift to the pocket of his trousers, where he was still holding the key-chain that Feliciano had given him. He begun to stroke it with the back of his thumb, as his inebriated state caused his emotions to swell uncontrollably. 

Gilbert looked to him, worried “Lud, are you okay?” 

Ludwig was unable to answer, as he felt a burning sensation shoot up his chest and throat. He made a dash for the bathroom and was able to reach it just in time. He expelled the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl but collapsing against the lid. 

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he awoke it was the sound to lots of loud talking. He could suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder, rocking him gently. He looked and blinked wearily, pleading for his eyes to focus. The person in front of him stayed a blur, as the whole room spun around him.

“Ludwig?”, he heard a voice say. It was soft and calm, but with an edge of unease...it sounded familiar. 

A second voice could be heard now, far more loud and brash than the first.  
“Coglione!”, the voice snapped, followed by a low whine that was almost certainly his brother's. 

“Stop yelling, I don't know what you're saying to mee...” 

Ludwig felt himself be lifted from either side of his body. The people attempting to pick him up were obviously struggling until a third person came up behind him and pulled him swiftly to his feet. 

“It's okay, Ludwig”, the voice assured, “We've got you”

The next thing Ludwig knew, he was being carried down the stairs and out of the hotel. He could vaguely make out a single red car sitting under a street-lamp before the door flung open and he was carefully lowered inside. His eyes beginning to focus, he could make out Gilbert climb in beside him and secure his seatbelt. The car began to move and unable to keep himself steady, Ludwig found himself rock into every turn. The blurry lights outside blinded him as he attempted to see where he was going. Suddenly, he felt a light pressure guide his body into an intentional slouch. Illuminated in the blurry light of the streets outside, Ludwig could finally make out the face of Feliciano staring down at him, as he worked to keep his head steady against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Verdammt (German) – Dammit  
> Coglione (Italian) – You fucking idiot 
> 
> The Vargas family come to the rescue – but how did they know where to find Gil and Ludwig were? Find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> While I'm aware that the Kirkland brother's aren't totally canon, I've always been very fond of them, so I hope no one minded their inclusion! They just seem like the kinds of people you'd meet on holiday in a dingy tourist pub. Also, sorry Arthur got to do literally nothing, but he's just SO the guy who peaks too early on the night out and ends up passed out on the sofa. 
> 
> For clarification:
> 
> Patrick= Northern Ireland  
> Ryan = Republic of Ireland  
> Dylan = Wales  
> Allistor = Scotland 
> 
> (Additional note: Yes, I know that Ryan probably wouldn't be on such good terms with the rest of his family in a more realistic scenario...and also wouldn't be Patrick's twin...but I'm a sucker for twins, I can't help it. They remind me of Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter and I love it)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig comes out to his mother (sort of) and Feli shows up on the veranda to return something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've been feeling a little overwhelmed lately and felt like I needed to take a step back and recharge my batteries. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait! It is a bit of a shorter chapter but lays down the groundwork for some bigger revelations...

Chapter 8

It was the sound of his mother calling his name which roused Ludwig from his slumber. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom, holding a glass of water and what appeared to be a strip of painkillers.

“How are you feeling?”, she asked. Ludwig attempted to answer her, but his voice emerged as nothing more than a scratchy groan.

His lips were dry and crusted, his throat burning from the excessive vomiting he had endured the night before. His mother's stern expression faltered, with a gentle quirk at the edge of her lips. She set the water and pills on the table, before sitting herself at the edge of Ludwig's bed. He felt her hand reach out and smooth back his matted hair. The skin of his forehead was clammy and greasy, but she didn't seem to mind.

“Do you remember anything?”

Ludwig furrowed his brow. The last thing he recalled with certainty was sitting with his face submerged in a toilet bowl. Other than that, the memories were hazy.

“Not a lot”, he admitted, sitting up to drink his water with his mother's support “I don't remember how I got back”

“...Well...You'll have to thank Julius for that”, she informed, “It was around 2 am when he came knocking. We had no idea what he wanted until his grandsons explained what they had seen... You and Gilbert, drunk off your asses, wandering off with a group of strangers”

Sabrine let out a weak chuckle, which seemed in odds with the way her body shook and tensed.

“I didn't know what to think...I tried to call, but you didn't pick up. I started to panic -

\- We were just about to call the police when you rang me back. Except it wasn't you. I had no idea who it was, but they sounded very drunk...and Irish”

Patrick, Ludwig thought to himself.

“He was quite helpful actually. He gave us the address, but it was miles away, so Julius told us not to worry and offered to pick you up...God, you were in such a state when they brought you in”

Ludwig could tell that his mother wanted to finish by telling him how embarrassed she'd been, but was grateful when she relented.

He allowed himself a moment to process everything she had said, as memories of the journey back to the resort started to ease back. He remembered stumbling into the car, having to be buckled in by someone, his muscles relaxing to the point he could no longer sit up...

...and Feliciano holding him close as they drove away into the night.

His heart began to pound with such fierce intensity that it rivalled his headache. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to get into such a state – and allowed Feliciano, of all people, to see him in that state.

“...Did anything else happen?”, Ludwig asked, half-terrified of the answer.

Sabrine faltered slightly, as began to fumble with the hem of her dressing gown. This did nothing to qualm Ludwig's rising anxiety, but he pressed on regardless:

“Mum, just tell me - I can handle it”

“Well, uh...you were a bit...affectionate with one of Julius' grandsons”, she admitted, “You kept holding on to him, begging for him to stay the night. It was quite sweet actually, you almost dragged him into the bed with you!”

Shame and regret assaulted Ludwig like a swarm of angry bees. He hid his face in his hands, thinking about how he had successfully obliterated any chance he had with Feli. 

After a few silent minutes, Sabrine wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. He didn't know if it was the delicate state that his hangover had left him in, but the gesture proved enough to break him entirely. He began to sob – loud and unfiltered.

“Oh Ludwig”, Sabrine whispered, pulling her son into a tight and comforting embrace.

He knew he couldn't explain to her what he was feeling, until making a much larger confession.

“...Mum, I...I'm-", the word was poised at the edge of his lips, but he choked before he could say it. He clung to his mother with the desperation of a small child, willing himself to try again. He didn't have to, as she clung back, understanding without words what her son was trying to tell her. 

“I know darling, it's okay”, she whispered, rubbing circles on his back "Please don't cry" 

Ludwig took a deep breath, as he attempted to compose himself 

“I...I like him...I really like him -

I've never felt this way before”

Sabrine hummed calmly but said nothing in return. She pulled away from the embrace to look at her son. He felt apprehensive, but despite his fears, there was no hint of contempt or disgust in her eyes. Behind the film of tears, her gaze was filled unconditional love and pride.

“He's an extremely lucky boy”, she assured. Ludwig knew she was trying to comfort him, but the statement hurt immensely. 

“...I don't think he feels the same”

Sabrine appeared sceptical "What makes you say that?" 

"I...", Ludwig paused for a moment, unsure for a moment if he could muster the courage to continue "...I saw him with someone else...a girl"

"Yes, and?", his mother asked, waiting for him to elaborate.

"She kissed him...on the cheek...and he kissed her back" 

With this, the doting comfort and patience Sabrine had shown to her son came to an abrupt end. She huffed and flicked Ludwig across the nose, causing him to reel back in surprise.

"Ow, what the f-"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, don't be an idiot", she snapped back before he could finish "This boy is Italian, a kiss on the cheek means absolutely nothing. It's no more romantic than a handshake"

"But -"

Another flick, harder this time. 

“No, you listen. You will never know how this boy feels about you unless you ask him – and if he doesn't feel the same, who cares? There's plenty more fish in the sea - lots of them sexy Italians. Just pick up your rod and try again”

Ludwig felt himself flush all the way up to his ears at the filthy double-entendre. He gaped in mortification, causing his mother to break into a fit of laughter.

“MUM CAN YOU NOT”

Sabrine continued to laugh “Oh I'm only teasing, mein schnuckiputzi”

Ludwig was vehemently reminded where Gilbert inherited his sense of humour. He let out a loud groan, pulling what he could of the covers out from under his mum and flinging them over his head. Resembling a tall (and extremely flustered) bed-sheet ghost, he pointed blindly in the direction of the door.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE”

Sabrine did just that – albeit still snickering when she emerged into the hallway. Ludwig could hear her speaking to his father from behind the door, insisting to know what was so funny. She told him a highly embellished story of Ludwig and Gilbert drunken escapades, which Ludwig did appreciate. 

He knew he would have to tell his father sooner or later, as well as Gilbert...although he had suspicions that Gilbert had already figured it out. His brother could be oblivious at times, but he wasn't stupid. The way he blushed and floundered hopelessly whenever Feliciano was mentioned kind of spoke for itself.

Ludwig leant back in his bed, closing his eyes. He thought back to what his mother had said (before the conversation had derailed into childish teasing):

You won't know unless you ask him...

As he lay down, an image of Feliciano begun to take form in his mind. He was smiling at him, his auburn locks framing his face with angelic perfection. He was wearing the same black t-shirt he worn on their day at the cliff. He stood with his hand extended towards him, the key chain he had given him balanced on his palm.

Ludwig's eyes shot open, breaking the illusion instantly.

The key chain.

(Panic)

Where is the key chain?

He all-but catapulted himself out of the bed, as he began an erratic search for the clothes he had been wearing the night before. A familiar pair of tan ¾ lengths peered their way out of the wash basket, which Ludwig lunged for immediately. After searching each of the pockets, he was left empty-handed. He fell to the floor and crawled his way around the room, ensuring every tile was closely examined...

Nothing. 

It was astonishing to Ludwig how the thought of losing something so small and insignificant was enough to do this to him. He felt as though he was going insane.

It was at that moment that he released. Feliciano Vargas, in the two-and-a-half weeks that he had known him, had driven him completely insane.

He was so engrossed by his one-man search-and-rescue that he had failed to notice the figure standing on his veranda. It was only when the figure landed a deft tap against the door that he was alerted to their presence.

With a strange mix of horror and nervous elation, Ludwig came face-to-face with Feliciano himself. He was wearing his work clothes, complete with stained apron, smiling shyly at him. He offered a small wave, before motioning to the door, as if asking to be let inside.

As he began to return to his senses, it became obvious to Ludwig that he was still kneeling on the floor. He stood up immediately, brushing himself off, before making his way towards the door. As he did, he noticed Feli was holding something in his available hand. When the two were mere inches apart, he pressed the object gently to the glass, so that Ludwig could see what it was.

The cheap hunk of plastic, which had become so insanely and irreplaceably precious to him, was immediately recognisable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so Ludwig was a little OOC during that scene with his mum, but I found it too funny to cut out. Sabrine being a massive troll (Gil definitely takes after her) and Ludwig as a flustered ghost boi was hilarious to me.
> 
> Things got a little heavy in this one, hence why I wanted to balance things out with some humour. As much as I want this story to feel somewhat realistic, I'm also pretty damn determined to retain the light-hearted and fluffy tone I initially planned for it. There can be feels, but warm happy feels.
> 
> For the record, 'Schnuckiputzi' is a German term of endearment comparable to 'cutie-pie'. Not important, but just the sort of embarrassing pet-name that I can imagine Sabrine having for Luddy.


End file.
